One More Love : One More Night II
by miiyamii
Summary: Itachi telah menyiapkan sebuah rencana indah. Setelah empat tahun berpacaran, dia ingin melamar Ino, di depan seluruh keluarganya. Di acara baby shower adik iparnya. Namun semua rencana Itachi hancur. Kehadiran seorang remaja, yang mengaku sebagai anak Itachi, membuat Ino shock. Apalagi remaja itu datang untuk meminta Itachi menikahi ibunya. /ItaIno. AU. OOC. Lemon/Lime. One More S


**Disclaimer : **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Warning : **_**au, ooc, lime, lemon. Dll.**_

_**###**_

Ino terbangun saat merasakan ereksi Itachi menekan punggungnya. Dia membuka mata, dan menoleh untuk mendapati Itachi yang tersenyum mesum dengan kilatan nakal di matanya.

"Selamat pagi Cantik. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" sapa Itachi santai, pinggulnya bergerak lincah, menusuk-nusuk bagian belakang tubuh Ino dengan ereksinya yang keras dan panjang.

Ino terkekeh. "Selamat pagi juga Tampan," sahutnya sembari mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Itachi.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan pagi ini." Itachi berbisik dengan suara parau di telinga Ino, sementara sebelah tangan besarnya menyusup ke balik selimut, dan dengan tak sabar dia meremas gundukan payudara menantang milik Ino, membuat wanita pirang seksi itu mengerang nikmat.

"Apa kau suka dengan ucapan 'selamat pagi' dariku?" goda Uchiha Itachi sembari memberikan remasan penuh nafsu pada payudara Ino.

"Enghhh. Eummh." Tubuh Ino menggeliat erotis menikmati sensasi sentuhan Itachi.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya," gumam sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu dengan seringai puas. Dia lalu membawa tangannya turun melewati perut Ino, menuju ke liang kewanitaannya. "Kau sudah basah," bisik Itachi.

Ino terengah. "Ouhhh. Ahh. Itachi," dia mengerang saat Itachi memasukan dua jari ke dalam vaginanya.

"Ahh. Sayang, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi kalau kita melanjutkan apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang, aku tidak yakin, kalau hari ini kita bisa membelikan hadiah untuk calon bayi, Sasuke dan Sakura."

Ino tersentak mendengar perkataan Itachi. Dengan segera dia bangun dan mendorong tubuh Itachi untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" Pekik Ino kesal. Tidak mempedulikan tubuh montoknya yang telanjang bulat di mata Itachi, Ino berlari ke kamar mandi.

Itachi terkekeh. "Itu karena kau begitu menggemaskan dan menggairahkan saat bangun tidur." Dia beralasan.

Tidak lama kemudian Ino melengokan kepala pirangnya dari pintu kamar mandi. Mulutnya penuh dengan busa odol. "Apa hari ini kau akan pergi ke kantor?" Tanyanya pada Itachi.

Itachi mendengus geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. "Tidak. Bukankah hari ini aku sudah berjanji padamu, aku akan membantumu untuk mempersiapkan pesta baby shower untuk Sakura?"

Ino menyeringai. "Bagus," ucapnya puas. "Itu berarti hari ini kita juga bisa pergi berbelanja, membeli hadiah untuk calon keponakan kita. Ahh aku tidak sabar untuk melihat betapa cantiknya dia, memakai gaun kecil yang akan kubelikan," kata Ino antusias.

Itachi tergelak. "Aku harap kau tidak lupa Baby, hasil USG calon bayi pertama Sasuke dan Sakura, adalah laki-laki," beritahu Itachi sembari beranjak bangun dari kasur, kemudian mencari boxernya yang semalam sembarangan dia lempar ke lantai.

"Ah. Iya, sayang sekali." Ino mendesah kecewa. Kepala pirang itu kemudian menghilang kembali ke dalam pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau akan memakaikan gaun bagi keponakanku yang tampan," gumam Itachi sambil memakai boxernya.

"Hmmm."

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara shower dinyalakan.

Itachi menyeringai. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. "Baby. Aku juga ingin mandi. Ayo kita mandi bersama."

Ino yang berada di dalam kamar mandi tersentak. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah pintu, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Baby. Tapi untuk kali ini jawabannya adalah tidak," tegas Ino sembari berjalan kembali ke bawah guyuran shower.

Itachi tersenyum lebar di luar kamar mandi. Dia tahu Ino telah mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Itachi hanya ingin menggoda pacarnya itu.

"Yah. Inoo." Dia merajuk dengan nada berpura-pura kecewa.

"Tidak Itachi. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Banyak yang harus kita lakukan hari ini. Aku tidak mau pesta baby shower Sakura besok kacau hanya karena gairahmu yang tidak bisa ditahan!" Omel Ino.

Itachi terkekeh. "Baiklah Baby. Aku akan turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan," beritahunya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar.

###

Itachi senang, semua rencana Ino untuk membeli banyak hadiah, dan mendekorasi apartemen untuk pesta baby shower bagi calon bayi Sakura berjalan lancar.

Ino mendekorasi ruang tamu apartemennya dengan sangat baik, di dominasi oleh warna biru muda dan merah jambu, dengan banyak balon yang digantung di setiap sudut ruangan.

Wanita pirang itu tampak puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya, berhasil merubah ruang tamu apartemen yang awalnya berwarna putih minimalis, menjadi bernuansa biru laut dan merah muda yang sangat cantik.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Ino menatap spanduk yang bertuliskan 'Calon Uchiha baru seorang laki-laki.' Dan dia tersenyum.

Ino sedikit iri pada Sakura. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Sasuke, tidak selama hubungan Itachi dengan Ino, tapi Sasuke sudah berani mengambil langkah untuk memperisteri Sakura. Sementara Itachi, walaupun hubungannya dengan Ino sudah berjalan empat tahun, tapi dia masih belum berani melamar wanita itu.

Ino ingin dilamar, dia juga ingin hamil dan punya anak seperti Sakura.

"Euh. Warnanya terlalu feminim."

Ino mengernyit, dia berputar untuk melihat Itachi yang menyeringai padanya. Lelaki itu baru pulang membeli makan malam di restoran Cina. Dia terlihat menawan dengan celana jins hitam, dan kaus hitam ketat yang mencetak seluruh otot tubuhnya, dia menguncir rambut gelap, sementara mata hitamnyanya terlihat mengamati seluruh ruangan hasil dekorasi Ino.

"Tapi ini bagus." Ino membela diri.

"Warnanya terlalu cewek Ino." Itachi melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen, lalu meletakan plastik makanan Cina yang dibelinya, di atas meja.

Ino menyipitkan matanya menatap Itachi. "Ini sudah bagus!" Rajuknya manja.

Itachi mendesah. "Iya. Iya ini sudah bagus," Dia mengalah. "Sekarang ayo makan dulu. Aku tidak mau kau mati kelaparan." Gumamnya sembari menggandeng tangan Ino menuju ke sofa terdekat.

###

Di sebuah rumah sederhana di Florida. Seorang Ibu muda sedang bertengkar dengan anak gadisnya yang berusia enam belas tahun.

Mata lavender remaja cantik berambut gelap itu menyipit marah menatap ibunya.

"Inuzuka Kiba bukan ayahku! Dia tidak harus ada di pesta ulang tahunku! Aku mau ayahku, Mom! Aku mau Ayahku!"

Hyuuga Hinata mengerang putus asa, ini untuk kesekian kalinya sang puteri berulah. Hyuuga Himeka, yang keras kepala, ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. Anak itu mau sang ayah hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Tapi ... Mana mungkin? Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, Hinata pindah dari Seattle ke Florida, adalah untuk menghindari laki-laki itu.

Menurut Hinata, ayah Himeka adalah bajingan brengsek yang suka meniduri banyak perempuan. Dan Hinata adalah salah satu korbannya.

Hinata bertemu dengan ayah kandung Himeka di pesta prom night, saat itu dia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Ayah Himeka adalah pemuda tampan, dia seorang cassanova dari keluarga kaya. Dengan sekali kedipan matanya, Hinata muda langsung jatuh kepelukannya dalam semalam. Paginya, setelah mereka selesai bercinta, lelaki itu langsung meninggalkan Hinata tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sebulan berlalu, dan akhirnya Hinata tahu, kalau dia sedang mengandung anak dari lelaki itu. Namun, ketika dia berusaha menemui lelaki itu di apartemennya, Hinata mendapati kenyataan pahit. Dia melihat, ayah dari calon anaknya sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain di apartemen.

Sejak saat itu Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah mendiang ayahnya di Florida, dan bekerja serabutan di sana untuk membesarkan sang anak.

"Mom! Aku mau ayah kandungku!" Wanita berambut indigo itu menatap anaknya dengan ekspresi sedih. Himeka sudah tahu tentang ayah kandungnya, yang merupakan salah satu pewaris kerajaan bisnis Uchiha, dan Himeka bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Berhenti membahas ini Himeka, Mommy capek!" Hinata berbalik pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan sang anak di ruang keluarga.

Himeka terisak sedih. "Aku akan menemui Ayah," dia berkata dengan penuh tekad.


End file.
